The Dangers of Tomorrow
by timelucked
Summary: What is "White's Day" It was just a simple question. But when hopes are dashed and Kaname storms away, Sousuke must do everything he can to retain the semblance of peace they once had. Even if that means following a silly Japanese tradition.
1. The Dangers Of Tomorrow

**The Dangers of Tomorrow **

**A/N: Erm…this is by far the greatest Anime of all time! Not that I'm not OBSESSED with Inuyasha but….this is a really good Anime…REALLY good…**

**~Anyway please Enjoy and if you don't want me to cut myself, deeply, then you will do as I say and R&R! Yes, I have resorted to threatening. Deal w/it!**

The halls of Jindai High were abuzz with excited girls. _What's all this about?_ Sousuke Sagara thought. As if beckoned by some unseen force to answer his unspoken question, Onedera came with Shinji Kazama trailing behind.

"Hey, Sagara! Do you know what day it'll be tomorrow?" OnoD said, eyebrows rising up and down mischievously. "Er…affirmative. It will be the 14th of March," The raven-haired teen said robotically, with his usual militant air. It was all he could do not to say _Sir!_

"Uh…DUH," the two others replied. Sousuke looked at his classmates quizzically, clueless as ever. "Oh, you _really_ don't know!" OnoD and Shinji stated both of their faces registered shock. "Is there something…the matter?" Escape routes were already reeling in the back of Sousuke's head.

They both nodded vigorously. Sousuke gasped, rare for him to do nowadays. "In this case, I must tell Chidori-san about the dangers of tomorrow," Sousuke called back over his shoulder. He raced down the hall in search of Kaname. OnoD and Shinji looked at one another and shrugged. They rode it off as typical Sousuke-over-reacts-to-anything-anyone-says. They walked opposite of Sousuke and began making plans for the next day.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

"Sooooo, Kana-chan," Kyoko began nonchalantly. _Uh-oh, _Kaname Chidori thought. _This is starting off bad already!_ "Uh-huh," She replied, chewing the end of her pencil absentmindedly.

It was study hall and she was obviously trying to study. Everyone knew she needed it. But _that _was beside the point…

"Do you think…" the pony-tailed wonder trailed off. Kaname was getting impatient now. "Well, spit it out already!"

"Sousuke will…"she tried. _Burst through the doors any second, now, _Kaname thought dryly. _Yep! _Sure enough the military trained operative kicked through the doors and was at her side in less than a minute.

Kaname sighed. _Typical Sousuke…_or was it? She began to worry at Sousuke's unusually frantic and frazzled face. He seemed keyed up, wiry even. "K-Kaname, may I have a word," He said fast. _What was going on?! When had he ever been this…scared before??? … Wait did he just say Kaname, he never does that._

Kaname suddenly felt very warm and felt blood creeping to her face. Was she _seriously_ blushing because of _this_!!! "Okay…what about," She inquired, averting her eyes from his. She was in danger of going brick red and would not stand that!

He glanced over her shoulder at Kyoko and Mizuki and spoke quietly, just above a whisper, "Alone, if you may," This was so weird! "All right," Kaname sighed. _Whatever it was it had better be friggin' important, or so help me I will smack him so hard…that I won't even have to finish that thought!_

She grabbed his hand and led, or more politically correct _yanked_, him out. _Whoa, _he had such soft, yet firm, hands! Calloused maybe but, still fun to be holding. Maybe she should do this more often…

­

A strange pleasure came over Sousuke. Kaname's hands are so warm…and nice…and…! Wait!!! He could not be sidetracked. Kaname had abruptly stopped and turned on her heels to face him, hands on hips. She looked indignant which brought a sparkle to his eyes. Kaname trying to act all toug- wait a moment…she WAS tough! _Huh…_

­________________________________________________________________________

"So, whaddya want?" She asked, toe tapping a steady rhythm. "Kaname, do you know what tomorrow is?" Sousuke asked fervently. Kaname's breath caught and she internally gasped. What was he saying…what in the hell was he insinuating???

"Erm…a holiday…you know, right? White Day…it's…kind of the opposite of…Valentines Day…"My voice was very small towards the end, I was also sadly disappointed because of my stupid blushing!!!

Sousuke seemed taken aback, strange for him. He was _never_, and I repeat, never taken aback or shocked. "Oh! So, no terrorist's then?" He said this with obvious relief. "…"

Kaname looked up at him through her bangs and suddenly---

"WHA???" She exploded. The force of her shouting sent Sousuke staggering back a few steps. A couple of students from various nearby classrooms poked their heads out. Kyoko's sigh could be heard.

Kaname was enraged. You could practically see the sparks flying off of her. Of course talking about _white day!!!_ And of course she seriously wasn't thinking that _HE_ would be thinking that! NO, of COURSE-friggin'-NOT!!!

Kaname fumed all the way down the corridor and out of sight. Soon only the stopping of her feet could be heard.

________________________________________________________________________

Sousuke was trembling, what had just transpired here? He plopped down onto the hard linoleum floors. He knew he had done wrong…somehow. Whatever he did he would make it up to Kaname. She, apparently, deserved as much…or better…

Hmmmm…she had said something about White Day…opposite of…! He gulped thinking of a long ago Valentines Day…with him…and…her…That was a much better day. He sighed, letting a long whoosh of air out, as a few droplets of sweat ran down his forehead all the way down to his chin.

Sousuke raced to the library, determinedly, and searched "What to do on White Day." As he delved further into White Day trivia, his eyes shown with a gleam.

_Oho_! He now knew what he must do. He quickly formulated a step-by-step plan of how to win Kaname's heart. The steps were as follows:

Bring in White Ribbon.

Bring some sort of Chocolates or stuffed Animal to appropriately show his feelings

Go up to Kaname.

Be sure perimeter is safe and secured/well guarded.

Tell Chidori the reason for which he will be there. Oh yes, be sure to dote!

It was sounding better and better with each of his adaptations and improvisations. His smile practically stretched from ear to ear. His body was heating up, in ways it never had before, and it felt good. But…this plan was good but it wasn't asinine. What if she said no or rejected him even worse…she _was _mad. _Ugh_. How on earth was he going to woo her wayward soul?

…Next Day…

"So, Sousuke, d'you get 'you-know-who' anything???" OnoD said, poking Sousuke in the ribs with his elbow. "Yeah, did you. I sure did! Hopefully Kyoko will, y'know, 'thank me' for it."

"_That_ is for me to know and you to find out…perhaps," The SRT sergeant replied vaguely. Sousuke walked away into an empty classroom. He took his backpack off and rummaged through it all, checking.

He made a mental checklist. After all of his most precious weapons were accounted for, he strolled out of the doors, all nonchalant like. With ribbon in hand he set off on his mission.

Cupid would have been so proud!

_Grrrr…_that stupid, lousy, good-for-nothin' JERK! Kaname, still, fumed. It was White Day and was anybody going to her what she wanted? NO!

It made her blood boil in a nasty way whenever she thought of Sousuke. She was stomping down the halls, oblivious to the eyes of everyone. There was only one set of eyes she wanted on her.

Her blood pressure was going out of control so she quickly ducked into an empty room. She flopped into a nearby chair and just sat for a couple of minutes. The pressure behind her eyes kept building up and up, just like her blood pressure.

"Stupid Sousuke." She muttered pathetically, and then she did the one thing she hadn't done in a _long _time. She cried. She, Kaname Chidori, cried. _Emotional Crybaby_ She thought.

She buried her tear-streaked face in her hands. "I guess I am pretty stupid. I can't believe I made you cry!" Came a voice closer than she would have liked when she was this vulnerable.

Kaname's head shot up and she glared at Sousuke. That would have gone better if she didn't look like a lost little kid crying about her Mama. But then she caught site of the white ribbon hanging loosely in Sousuke's grip.

That did it. She started sobbing even harder than before. Great Work Kaname!

_Jeez, hard enough to say your feelings, now I've got to do it while she's crying?!?! Great, just great, how am I supposed to do this and cheer her up…I'm nervous already!_ Sousuke dashed over to Kaname's side. He lifted her chin up and gazed straight into her eyes.

She had started to regain composure, well; things would be a little easier now! Sousuke boldly tied the ribbon around her surprisingly thin wrist. They both blushed, neither making eye contact.

She glanced at him through her bangs. "Kaname you…you are…as they say, the only one for me. You are my absolute object of…this thing called affection. Will you take these gifts as a token of my adoration? Will you accept these, and me, on White Day?"

Sousuke stumbled a few times and it took all of the courage he could muster to tell her how he felt. Fighting a horde of soldiers on enemy lines, not a problem. Spilling his guts out to the he undoubtedly had feelings for, may even _love_, MAJOR problem. He hoped she would at least let him down easily.

And yet, he just did it. No matter anymore if she turned him down at least she knew. She stood up…_Oh NO!_ Was she going to walk away? He'd be crushed if she did that!!! No, instead she wrapped her arms around his neck and then said, "I love you too, Sousuke. Even if you made me cry, JERK! By the way, always have and always will."

And just like that, what he/they had been waiting for…she kissed him, hard and determined. He kissed her back just as well if not with vantage. His kiss held such an intense passion, his eyesight tinged reddish-pink.

They didn't stop kissing until a few moments later. They were comfortably entwined, practically glued together. And for all they cared…oh wait, they couldn't!

Once their lips, only piece that wasn't stuck together, were apart they whispered each other's names. That sent shivers of pure pleasure, ecstasy, and many other things, down their spines.

Apparently the separation of a span of 1-2 minutes was long enough for them. Soon Sousuke could no longer control the beast inside and he plunged once again to Kaname. Their lips could be heard, resonated by the small confinement called a classroom.

It looked as if each were clinging to each other for dear life. By the time they walked out of the classroom, hand-in-hand, it was lunch period. Blushing, they looked at each other and then Kaname burst out into random fits of laughter.

Sousuke smirked. Kaname's hair was out of place and loose in her ponytail. He had been caressing her hair, a little too roughly, obviously…So what did _his_ hair look like? She had been playing with his hair, too. Running her fingers through it gently…it felt nice…

As if reading his mind Kana-chan-or so she would like him to call her now-said, "Your hair looks like a cat had a fit on top of it." He laughed at the mental image she portrayed and painted in his mind. They passed a reflective object just then. WOW! His hair _did_ look like that!

He glared, through the narrow slits of his eyes, at his reflective image self while Kaname-Er…_Kana-chan­_- gingerly patted his hair down and into place. Sousuke turned to her and pulled out the magenta ribbon out of her hair.

Her long hair rolled down her shoulders, in perfect cascades, and down her mid-back. It _nicely_ accentuated her VERY feminine curves. He would have put it back up but her beautiful hair looked soooooooo good down.

He let it be and was running his fingers through her long luscious locks. His fingers just barely touched the outer edge of her waist. She closed her eyes and leaned comfortably into him. He wrapped his arms around her waist , hoisted her up against him and kissed her even MORE passionately, if possible. She made no objections and was happy to comply right back.

The Cafeteria began to fill up, just like their hearts.

END


	2. Read 'Em And Weep

Hey y'all!

Just had to let you guys know that there is a _high_ possibility of an upcoming chapter…an addition to _The Dangers Of Tomorrow_. Yeah, so I hope you will enjoy it when ((In like three months)) it comes out!!!

~(^_^)~


End file.
